PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT In this postdoctoral F32 Kirschstein NRSA, Kendra Becker proposes a comprehensive interdisciplinary research and training plan focused on aberrant reward processing underlying two distinct feeding and eating disorders characterized by restrictive eating: anorexia nervosa (AN) and avoidant/restrictive food intake disorder (ARFID). Low-weight eating disorders are associated with substantial medical morbidity, psychiatric comorbidity, increased mortality, and high treatment costs. Kendra?s long-term research program goal is to examine affective maintaining mechanisms of disordered eating across multiple units of analysis for the purpose of understanding reward and reinforcement influences on eating behaviors in order to inform novel targeted interventions. Preliminary findings in AN suggest that disruptions in reward processing may involve preferences for low-calorie foods. No such investigations exist for ARFID. Kendra proposes to compare reward processing of low- and high- calorie food images between AN, ARFID, and controls across three units of analysis: neuroimaging, hormone levels, and behavioral/self-report measures. This innovative proposal examines novel hypotheses by leveraging data from a currently funded R01 (MH103402), featuring measures of eating pathology, brain activation to visual food stimuli, and levels of appetite regulating hormones. In collaboration with her co-sponsors, Drs. Eddy, Thomas, and Lawson, and expert consultants, the applicant has developed a comprehensive training plan that will prepare her with the requisite skill set for a research career in clarifying neurobiological mechanisms of eating disorders. The applicant?s F32 training and career development goals are to cultivate skills in interpretation of neuroendocrine and neuroimaging data to enhance knowledge of eating disorder pathophysiology and provide a strong foundation for submission of a K23 application. The data available to the applicant provide a unique opportunity to undertake a cross-disciplinary approach to compare reward processing between two major eating disorders. The proposed research may empirically differentiate low-weight eating disorders and reveal distinct neurobiological substrates for self- starvation. Further, the corresponding training plan will provide the applicant with the statistical, conceptual, and methodological foundation necessary to advance her research program and career.